


Adequate

by TheRedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune isn't really what she's looking for, but he's there, so what the hell, right? What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate

He is… Adequate. Yang has always been forward about taking what she wants, but there just hadn’t been anything at Beacon that caught her eye. Ren could’ve been an option, but he’s a bit skinny and odds are good she wouldn’t survive Nora’s psychotic rage once she found out.

The first six months or so she left for downtown Vale whenever she was itching for some non-grimm action. It wasn’t exactly hard to find, but it was a hassle.

She makes the decision one day when she catches herself looking at Blake stretching and considering – actually considering – if she might be up for some rough and tumble. Nope. Something has to be done.

Jaune is… Convenient. He is always around and he is always willing to help out. Best of all, maybe, he is easy to train and eager to learn. When he blows his load before she even gets him out of his pants the first time, he doesn’t objected to going down on her and he doesn’t stop until she’s satisfied – repeatedly – and asks him to stop.

He improves on all fronts pretty quickly and proves to be a good source of relief from the stressful hodge-podge of monster slaying and homework that is the life of a trainee huntress

It’s great because that was all it is. Jaune will end with Pyrrha eventually and she’ll thank Yang for all the things she’s taught the guy when that time comes. But until it does, Yang has a reliable, life-like, warm sex toy to play with. It doesn’t hurt that months and months of hard training has put some muscle on him, either.

There aren’t any emotions connected to what they do, really. They have great sex and then she throws him out of bed with no more guilt than she’d feel about stowing away a toy to its hiding place. Okay, so maybe he stays in bed for a while sometimes. Because they’re sometimes tired and it really makes no sense at the time for either to move, so they just go to sleep.

And maybe he is getting kind of cute and proves to be kind of funny once he’s past the awkward phase where he barely has the nerve to talk to her.

And maybe she hasn’t kicked him out of bed for a while now after sex and they are beginning to hang out for sparring practice and watch cheesy action movies, but that doesn’t mean anything.

Her teammates all know, of course, and are mostly supportive. Ruby seems grossed out about it all, bless her little heart. Weiss just rolls her eyes and Yang’s pretty sure the prissy little bitch is screwing her sister, but figures things could be worse. Blake asks questions sometimes, polite small talk at first. Then there's that one night you share a bottle of rum and the secrets spilled mean neither of you can look each other in the eye for a week.

Your first year at Beacon reaches its conclusion, but you decide to meet up a few times over the course of the summer. A few times turn into spending every other day together. That’s what friends do, though. They hang out a lot, have great sex, enjoy each other’s company and…

Shit. Shit. Shit. Pyrrha is going to kill her. Maybe she’ll agree to share or something?


End file.
